erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Campfire Ceremony statistics
The Campfire Ceremony statistics article shows statistics of the various Campfire Ceremonies in Total Magical. Final Marshmallows Erin's Total Magical Adventure These are who the final marshmallows went to in each episode of Erin's Total Magical Adventure: *Logo Loco-Motive - J.Z. *Talent Show Action - Robbie *DarkWing Buggy - Owen *Treasure of Duckberg - Shana *The Fearing House - J.Z. *Skultimate Frights - Tyler *Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch - Scott *Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion -'Gard' *Pranking Nether-Of-Them - Ezekiel *To Catch a Fairy -'Coco' *Summerfic Inventions - Selene *Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop - Jo *The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt - J.Z. *My Little Cutie Talent Workers - Ezekiel *A Mighty Sportin' Chance - Shane *Split the Colors in Gravity Falls - Sadie *Cluess-ly Ever After - Ezekiel *Possibly Total So Not the Drama - Lindsay *Paintball Bad Guy Hunt - J.Z. *Underwater Seashells and Harmony - Shane *Heating the Bakery - Ezekiel *Frozen Love's Thaw Out Evil - Duncan *Be Careful What You Draw, Gard - Gard All other episodes are not included because they did not have marshmallow ceremonies, or it was unclear who got the last marshmallow. Appearances In Bottom Two/Three Erin's Total Magical Adventure 4 Times *Harold - (The Big Sleep - B2; Who Can You Trust? - B2; Basic Straining - B2; X-Treme Torture - B2, X''') *Owen - (Search And Do Not Destroy - '''B2; Hide And Be Sneaky - B3; '''Camp Castaways - '''B2; Are We There Yeti - B2) 3 Times *Heather - (Not Quite Famous - B2; Paintball Deer Hunter - B2; If You Can't Take the Heat - B2;) *Courtney - (Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 - B2; Phobia Factor - B3; Basic Straining - B2, X''') *Duncan - (X-Treme Torture - '''B2; Hide and Be Sneaky - B3; Are We There Yeti? - B2, X''') '''Twice *Lindsay - (Dodgebrawl - B2; Up the Creek - B2;) *Izzy - (Up the Creek - B2, X'''; Wawanakwa Gone Wild! - '''B2; X''') *Gwen - (Wawanakwa Gone Wild! - '''B2; Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon - B2;) *Sadie - (The Sucky Outdoors - B2; Who Can You Trust? - B2, X''') *Eva - (The Big Sleep - '''B2, X'''; No Pain, No Game - '''B2, X''') *Bridgette - (Phobia Factor - '''B3,; Hide And Be Sneaky - B3, X''') '''Once *Lightning - (Logo Loco-Motive - B2, X''') *Staci - (Talent Show Action - '''B2, X''') *Ezekiel - (Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 - '''B2, X''') *Noah - (Dodgebrawl - '''B2, X''') *Justin - (Not Quite Famous - '''B2, X''') *Katie - (The Sucky Outdoors - '''B2, X''') *Tyler - (Phobia Factor - '''B3, X''') *Cody - (Paintball Deer Hunter - '''B2, X''') *Beth - (If You Can't Take the Heat - '''B2, X''') *Trent - (Search and Do Not Destroy - '''B2, X''') *Geoff - (Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon - '''B2, X''') '''Never In Bottom Two *DJ *Leshawna Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Twice *Dakota - (Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! - B2; Truth or Laser Shark - B2, X''') *B - (Truth or Laser Shark - '''B2; Ice Ice Baby - B2, X''') *Sam - (Ice Ice Baby - '''B2; Runaway Model - B2, X''') *Brick - (Runaway Model - '''B2; A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste - B2, X''') *Lightning - (A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste - '''B2; Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon - B2) Once *Staci - (Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! - B2, X''') *Scott - (Backstabbers Ahoy! - '''B2) *Dawn - (Backstabbers Ahoy! - B2, X''') *Jo - (Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon - '''B2, X''') Total Drama All-Stars '''Twice *Jo - (Evil Dread - B2; Saving Private Leechball - B2, X''') *Heather - (Saving Private Leechball - '''B2; No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition - B2, X''') '''Once *Courtney - (Heroes vs. Villains - B2) *Lindsay - (Heroes vs. Villains - B2, X''') *Lightning - (Evil Dread - '''B2, X''') *Sam - (Food Fright - '''B2, X''') *Sierra - (Food Fright - '''B2) *Alejandro - (No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition - B2) Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Twice *Leonard - (So, Uh This Is My Team? - B2; I Love You, Grease Pig! - B2, X''') * Amy - (Twinning Isn't Everything - '''B2, X'''; A Blast from the Past - '''B3, X''') *Samey - (Twinning Isn't Everything - '''B2; A Blast from the Past - B3, X''') *Topher - (Mo Monkey Mo Problems - '''B2; Three Zones and A Baby - B2, X''') *Jasmine - (A Blast from the Past - '''B3, Sky Fall - B2, X''') *Sky - (Three Zones and A Baby - '''B2, Hurl and Go Seek - B2) Once *Beardo - (So, Uh This Is My Team? - B2, X''') *Dave - (Hurl and Go Seek - '''B2, X''') *Ella - (I Love You, Grease Pig! - '''B2, Mo Monkey Mo Problems - X''') *Rodney - (I Love You, I Love You Knots - '''B2, X''') *Shawn - (Sky Fall - '''B2) *Scarlett - (I Love You, I Love You Knots - B2) *Max - (Mo Monkey Mo Problems - B2) Never in Bottom Two *Sugar First Marshmallows Erin's Total Magical Adventure The first marshmallows went to these campers in each episode: *Logo Loco-Motive - Alejandro *Talent Show Action - B''' *DarkWing Buggy - '''Gwen *Treasure of Duckberg - Beth *Skultimate Frights - Anne Maria *Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch -'Alejandro' *Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion - Brick *Pranking Nether-Of-Them - B''' *To Catch a Fairy - '''Katie *Summerfic Inventions - Mike *Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop - Alejandro *The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt - Blaineley *My Little Cutie Talent Workers - B''' *A Mighty Sportin' Chance - '''Brick *Split the Colors in Gravity Falls - Leshawna *Underwater Seashells and Harmony - Brick *Heating the Bakery - Heather **Alejandro and B each got the first marshmallow three times. **Leshawna and Geoff each got the first marshmallow two times. **Coincidentally, in the first ceremony, Geoff got the first marshmallow, and Duncan received the second to last, and in the second ceremony, Duncan received the first and Geoff the second to last. **Beth is the lowest ranking contestant in Total Drama Island to receive the first marshmallow of a campfire ceremony. All other episodes are excluded because they didn't have marshmallow ceremonies, or it was unclear who received the first marshmallow. Amount of Marshmallows Erin's Total Magical Adventure These are the amount of marshmallows each contestant received: *Owen - 11/12 *Duncan - 12 *Gwen - 11/12 *Heather - 11 *Geoff - 10 *DJ - 9 *Leshawna - 9 *Bridgette - 8 *Lindsay - 7 *Harold - 6 *Trent - 5 *Courtney - 5 *Izzy - 4 *Sadie - 4 *Beth - 4 *Cody - 3 *Tyler - 3 *Katie - 2 *Eva - 11 *Justin - 1 *Noah - 0 *Ezekiel - 0 1Eva has never received a marshmallow onscreen due to a goof in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. Erin's Total Magical Adventure These are the amount of smores each contestant has received: *Lightning - 7 *Scott - 6 *Sam - 4 *Dawn - 3 *B - 2 *Brick - 2 *Zoey - 1 *Cameron - 1 *Dakota - 1 *Jo - 4 *Mike - 0 *B - 3 *Noah - 1 *Justin - 2 *Anne Maria - 1 *DJ - 1 *Courtney - 1 *Cody - 1 *Sam - 1 *Sierra - 1 *Owen - 1 *Eva - 0 *Jasmine - 0 *Mr. Coconut - 0 *Staci - 0 *Lightning - 0 Trivia *Lightning, Staci, Mr. Coconut, Jasmine, and Eva are the only contestants to never receive any smores in Erin's Total Magical Adventure. Category:Elimination ceremony statistics Category:Statistics and tables